The Mirror
by Parker Joe
Summary: Sometimes the least likely person is a reflection of yourself. Morgan/Ava smut.


**Written for Nat at Beautiful Connection. **

**Morgan/Ava first-time smut.  
**

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

More like _where the hell did this go wrong_? With her hand still stinging from the slap she'd just laid on her son-in-law, Ava closed her eyes and tried to catalog the thoughts swirling in her head. Focus...that was what she needed. With it, her gallery ran like clockwork. It also made her an excellent marksman.

This _kid_ had just had his world implode-spectacularly. She never should have let him in the room. One, she was reeling from her own humiliation, and two, well...did there really need to be a second reason? His usefulness to her was over. Her love-lorn daughter had seen to that.

But Julian was in town now-he would run the operation anyway. Even on a kind day he was dismissive of her role-now that he was present in Port Charles, there was no doubt who was running the show. His ego wouldn't allow for anything-or anyone-less.

But shown up at her door he had-those eyes mirroring all the hurt, loneliness and devastation she felt.

Damn Silas-that hypocritical ass. Sniffing after some elfin mother of a patient no less. No doubt she was everything good and pure in the world-suffering nobly through her son's illness.

"I don't care." Morgan's voice registered just a moment before his lips were on hers again.

The scotch on her breath tasted sweet somehow. She was steel underneath soft, supple skin. Morgan waited for the hands on his chest to push him away, and if she wanted to slap him again, he hoped it was the other cheek. His left one still stung.

Morgan had never thought about her like this before. Okay, that was a lie. All guys thought about all women like that, right? At least once anyway, when he'd been introduced to her. It had been at her New York gallery. The gallery had been crowded, and while they wove through the throng, he'd caught sight of a hot blonde in a skin-tight strapless dress. He'd actually felt guilty when Kiki stopped in front of the woman and called her "Mom."

Too bad his brother never learned the meaning of "off limits".

That's why he was here. Ava had always understood. She never preached when he screwed up-she trusted he would make it right somehow.

But there had been no way to make it right anymore. Kiki was all to happy to dump him and chose Mikey. Wasn't everyone?

He was still waiting for that punch and slap. Maybe he should move his feet in case she kneed him-that would hurt a lot right now.

Her lips-once firmly pressed together eased just a bit.

What. was. she. doing?

This was rapidly spinning out of control. And Ava Jerome did not let things get out of her control.

He had taken her by surprise, that was all. Her hands had automatically gone to his chest, fully intending to push him away. And if he hadn't gotten that message, she'd drive her stiletto into his instep. He'd limp for a couple of days, but it would stop him cold tonight.

But he was a sweet kid. She hadn't known that researching his father's organization. As ruthless as Sonny was, someone more domineering and entitled wouldn't have been a surprise. Instead he'd been charming and considerate. She'd never have encouraged Kiki to pursue him otherwise. Bleeding Sonny for 50 large would have had to been enough until Julian's plan commenced.

Maybe it was that softness she'd expected to feel. Instead his chest was muscled; heavy, warm. His lips had crushed hers in that first kiss. This time they were in control, but resolute-there was no backing away, no regret, no belittling words ringing in her ears before she could savor the memory of it.

Silas had torn apart. She'd ignored his words and indulged in a memory. It had been weak and delusional. And her heart was paying the price.

She needed oxygen. It would clear her head, relieve the burning in her lungs. Most of all, end the spell that was beginning to make this feel safe.

That warmth and comfort chipped away at what little guard still remained inside her. Morgan tilted his head, gently caressing her face as he sucked lightly at her upper lip. The warmth his body offered had turned hotter, more intimate, more promising as his hands drifted down to her hips.

It was that moment she broke. His hands splayed over her ass, drawing her against the coiled bulge at his groin. Proof positive she was not alone in whatever this feeling was.

Things moved lightening quick after that. Hands stroking, squeezing, exploring unfamiliar skin. His surprise when she brazenly teased his cock just short of shooting off in her hand, then wrapped her legs eagerly around him, easily working into his rhythm of thrusting. Her thrill at his strength as he pinned her against the door, then used a certain amount of technique as he filled her over and over again, expertly building crest upon crest until her orgasm burst, rippling through her body to ignite his swift, merciless finish.

She had kissed him then-thoroughly, sliding her tongue against his, letting him feel the satisfaction still humming in her as he floated down from stratospheric heights.

Later, she had laid back unabashedly on the bed, letting him continue to explore her body at will, hanging her legs over his shoulders as he delved into the soft folds of her core, moaning when his tongue teased the bundle of nerves, twisting her hands in his hair and then the bedsheets until she was begging him to finish her off hard and fast.

He obliged, flipping her over on her stomach, dragging her hips up and thrusting into the velvety slick depths furiously. When she stiffened, calling his name, he fought against the pull as her body instinctively baited him, clenching his dick deep inside fueling the need for release.

He finally gave in, arching his back as he grabbed her hips to bury himself greedily to the very depth of her. There was a scalding rush, and he collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

At some point, Morgan rolled them on their sides, and Ava weakly pulled a blanket up over them.

"Why are you alone?" he whispered, circling her rosy tipped nipple with his thumb. "I know why Kiki dumped me. But you're hot...gorgeous...and know how to fuck. You could snap your fingers and have a line of men down the block. Why chase some dumbass who left you twenty years ago?"

As easily as he laid it out, Ava saw the insanity of it all. "He was very special to me."

"Well, he doesn't deserve you." Morgan pulled away, cramming a pillow underneath his shoulder and stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought he would always feel that way about me too." Ava turned her head slightly, just enough to catch his profile in the corner of her eye. "This needs to stay between us, Morgan. Okay?"

"I'd need a lot more than 140 characters." He laughed when she turned green. "Promise. It's not like I've got anyone to tell anyway."


End file.
